A Jumble of AU One-Shots
by primadonnajunko
Summary: They're not long enough to be actual stories, and too long to be drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**I am starting a series of AU one-shots. I figure continuity won't be a problem with this one.**

You're name is Wally West, and your life sucks.

You're in college, and you couldn't be any more miserable.

It all started your last year of high school. Some _genius_ had thought it would be funny to rig the stairs, so the next person to walk down them would be drenched in oil. You were rushing to your trigonometry class and hadn't noticed. The oil caused you to slip and fall down the stairs. You shattered your tibia, along with your dreams of a track scholarship.

You're a smart kid; you should've been able to get an academic scholarship easily. If only the realization your high school athletic career was over hadn't spent you spiraling into despair. A hazy-_angry _despair. Your grades suffered as did most of your relationships, so you got sent to a therapist. He told you that you express your feeling through writing through a blog, so you did.

Your blog is practically your life. You're constantly griping and groaning on about your life, and no one judges you. No one asks you how it "makes you feel" or act like you're milking it for attention. No, they just listen and reply with a "Me too bro" or "Tell me about it." You have one dedicated reader. You know nothing about them other than that they have a tattoo of a rose on their wrist. And that's only because it's their avatar.

So, as said, your grades suffered. No Ivy League colleges want someone with your grades; as a result you're now attending a not-good-enough-for-Ivy-League-but-not-crappy-enough-to-be-community-college school, and you hate it.

You hate the frat houses, and the parties, and the classes, and the dickheads that attend. You're not in a frat house yourself, and you're glad. You live in a rundown apartment complex on campus. It's where you and all the other rejects can live in peace, and not be bothered.

You don't have many friends. You consider your roommates acquaintances at best, and you certainly don't consider anyone from your high-school a friend. God, those jerks dumped you the minute you were benched. Assholes. Romantic prospects? Forget about it. No one wants to date an angry shmuck like you.

Thus, you continue on with your life. You have a very strict routine; it should never be messed with. Get up, get dressed, go to class, come home, and blog about all the douche-bags you had to deal with. Jesus Christ, you hate them.

But, today of all days, some _dickwad _has decided to tamper with your schedule. Your Dean has planned some assembly, where attendance is mandatory. So, now you are crammed into a sweaty auditorium with 6,000+ other people, and you have to sit there and listen to some guy talk about the wonders of planned majors. Why should you have to go if you've already picked yours?

You sigh heavily, and the person beside you turns their head. It's a girl; her hair has pink in it. That's, _so original_. Man, does everyone have multi-colored hair now? It's like a disease. You looked at her with bored, half-lidded eyes, and she chuckles softly.

"Tell me about it" She says as she leans back with her arms crossed against her chest.

Wait, _what_? You have no idea what's going on. It must have been showing on your face, because she laughs again.

"I can tell you're bored," She sends you an almost condescending smile "I am too."

You nod your head, hoping that was the end of it. It wasn't.

"Why do I have to go if I've already picked my major?" She said very faintly, so only you could hear.

"Because people don't bother to check those things, so we end up penned in here like zoo animals with little to no elbow room." You are blunt, but you're _far _from caring.

She laughs again, seriously, you're not that funny.

"Exactly, the world needs more people like you. I'm tired of all the Olivia Optimists and Naïve Naomis." She rolls her eyes "People need to get a clue"

You're surprised, to say the least. It's not every day you meet someone who thinks like you. It's sort of refreshing.

You give a half-grunt-half-mumble in agreement.

She starts to talk again.

"I'm Jenn, by the way"

"I'm Wally" you murmur

"Nice to meet you, Wally" She sticks out hand, and when she does, her sleeve falls. On her wrist is a tattoo of a red rose.

You're eyes widen and she sniggers. You managed to stutter, but can't really form words.

She smiles.

"Took you long enough"

You're name is Wally West, and things are looking up for you in this shithole.

**Before you criticize me, please remember this is an AU. It's not the same universe as Teen Titans, and in this one, something bad happens to Wally causing him to be emotionally triggered into a form of depressed behavior. Over time, he will eventually get over it, and will become somewhat of his old self again. He just might be a bit more pessimistic. He won't be like this in all of the, probably only this one. **

**I am excepting prompts and pairings for this, by the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next few chapters will be time period AUs. I'm sorry if the slang from each era is confusing.**

The year is 1924, and the city is alive with energy.

Jenn Petrovski sits at the bar in one of the more well-known speakeasies. She played with the olive in her drink.

A man with flaming red hair sidled up next to her.

"Hey doll, how you been?"

Jenn sighed, it was this guy again. He was bugging her constantly, always telling her to quit the clubs. She worked in the mob, and she was damn good at it too. No sap was going to convince her to leave, even if he was a sheik.

"What do you want?" She gave him an irritated glare.

"Calm down sugar, what's eating you?" He gave her a smile, which only annoyed her more.

"Don't you 'sugar' me, I barely even know you"

"Sure you do" He leaned back, even though there was no back to the bar stool he was sitting on.

"I don't even know your name"

"I'm Wally West" He held out his to shake

She looked at his hand, but didn't shake "And I'm tired of you being so stuck on me"

"Can't help it doll, you're one hell of a Sheba" He smiled at her seductively, and damnit if it didn't make her want him.

"Horse feathers!" She cried "I bet you're the biggest lounge lizard in the city"

"You wound me" He smirked, and just _God Damnit_

"You could make it less obvious that you're carrying a torch for me" She still wasn't amused

"But where's the fun it that?" Would he just stop smirking?!

"Bull" She rolled her eyes

"You know you want to neck me" He gave her a seductive smile

"Stop doing that!" She yelled, finally fed up with him

"Doing what?" He was genuinely confused, but she thought he was just mocking her.

"You know what!"

"I really don't doll, it'd probably be best if you, you know, told me"

She huffed "Forget it, will you just scram? I don't enjoy your company"

He leaned in close "But I think you do Ms. Petrovski"

"How do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed

"I've got connections doll, good connections. They're good enough to get you out of being a moll"

"Let's get this straight right now, I ain't no moll. I'm nobody's girl." She was in his face now, still glaring, and still just as furious.

"Well, that's good news for me isn't it?" He was smirking again.

"You are so-"

He cut her off "Keen? Spiffy? Nifty?"

"Dippy" She sneered

"That's a bit harsh. I act a bit rash sometimes, but I wouldn't call myself crazy"

"Nobody's home either way" She deadpanned

"You're such a bearcat" He grinned

"I most certainly am not!"

"Oh you absolutely are doll, but that's alright. It just adds to the appeal"

"Will you stop calling me doll? We are not together; I am not your doll, your baby, your nothing!"

"Ouch" He shook his head "That hurts"

"Knock it off"

"I will if you kiss me"

"Sorry, bank's closed"

"I can't even cash a check?"

"In your dreams"

"Every night, doll, every night"

**And this continued until one day they both got so hammered, that they fricked. And now they are together forever, the end.**

**Please send me prompts and pairings, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got the idea for this one of the "Imagine Your OTP" blog on Tumblr. **

**Prompt: One is a mechanic on a futuristic space ship, and the other is a scientist. This really did not turn out anything like that though. Just a warning.**

**Pairing(s): Flinx**

I pop my head out from under the engine I'm working on. There's no doubt that I have oil all over my face. I wipe the sweat off my brow, and probably smear it into a bigger mess. At this point I really couldn't care less, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

Then he walks in, in all his arrogant glory. Words cannot express the deep hate I feel for the man before me. His stupid college education he never shuts up about, his infernal hair, I hate _everything_ about this guy. He's so idiotically handsome too, it's just not fair. Is this some kind of test from a higher power? If it is, then they better knock it off and go make someone else's miserable for a change.

"-so, I'm going to need that by Friday okay?" The end of his sentence brings me back to reality; I hadn't heard a word he said. I was too busy reveling in my hate to even notice that he was talking.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention" There's no sense in lying to him

He sighs "Typical"

My hand goes to my hip, my wrench in the other "And what, is that supposed to mean?"

His eyes widen for a second, as if he's realizing he said that out loud "Nothing"

"Oh I don't think it was nothing" I raise myself up on my toed trying to reach his height, even though he's got at least 8 inches on me. I glare up at him "Are you implying that I never listen? Or that I slack off at my job" I was clenching the wrench so hard my knuckles were white.

His voice hardens "Actually, yes. Yes I am. You never listen Petrovski! All you do is tinker with your dumb little _things _all day! I doubt you've actually worked on the ship in the 2 years we've been here!" His facial expression showed frustration.

I have never wanted to punch someone as much I wanted to punch him right then, in my entire life.

So I did.

I drew my fist back without thinking, and landed one right on his nose. He cried out in pain and threw a hand in front of his newly acquired injury. "You just punched me in the face!" Everyone turned to look at us, trying to find the source of the ruckus.

What a scene we must have been. Me, at a mere 5'3, with oil all over my face, clenching a wrench, and a nasty expression on my features. And him, towering over me, blood streaming down his face; the color almost matching his hair. To be honest, if it wasn't me in the situation, I would've laughed.

While he was being escorted to the medic's office, I just sat there with my arms crossed. I was trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Almost if I was _guilty_. No, I couldn't be guilty. Jenn Petrovski does not feel guilt, especially not for jerks like Wally West.

I tried my best to shake the feeling as I went back to my room. I did everything I could to try and clear my mind. I stood on my head, paced, read, listened to music, I even doodled out a full blueprint for a multi-level living complex. Nothing would work.

I gave up and ventured to the infirmary. All I had to do, was step in, mutter sorry as fast as humanly possible, and then leave as quickly as I was capable of doing. When I finally reached the room, I heard voices muttering. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, if I hadn't heard my name thrown into the mix of jumbled words. My curiosity got the best of me, and I stood to the side of the door; successfully obscuring me from view.

"She's a very independent girl" That was the nurse; I think her name was something like Barbara or Jane.

"She punched me in nose" The deadpanned delivery was slightly watered down due to the fact his voice was nasal. It was just the smallest bit hilarious.

"You said she didn't do her job" I felt a bit of gratitude towards what`s-her-name.

"That's because she doesn't" He sounded frustrated, good.

I heard shuffling about for a few moments until the woman proclaimed "You see this? She made this, all by herself. You know what it does? Produces an endless supply of medical supplied, from god knows where, so I never run out."

I remember that one. It wasn't even that hard to make, just needed the right kind of transporter, and the right software. A child could've done it.

I didn't hear any words for a really long time. That asshole was probably checking over the machine, making sure it was up to his standards.

I figured this was good enough time to make an entrance, but just as I stepped through the door, he said one more thing that would make my world stop.

"She's amazing."

Oh shit. Now I've done it. Both their heads turned to look at me, and I was frozen. The nurse smiled and left. I guess she wanted us to have privacy, not that'd we'd need it.

At least I wasn't the only one embarrassed; the _doctor _looked redder than any human I'd ever seen.

"Uh, um, you, uh, you weren't uh, supposed to hear that" As he talked he rubbed the back of his neck, and he started mumbling about something or other.

"Save it West." I decided to just be sarcastic about it. "I know I'm irresistible, but you're going to have to control your desire for my body"

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say, because after he couldn't stop sputtering.

"Calm down kid, it's called a joke." This guy needed to calm down.

His expression turned to one of irritation at my comment. Man, I was really lacking a filter today.

"Shut up Petrovski, I didn't mean anything by it." He glared at me.

I laughed "Didn't seem like it." I shoved my face into his line of view so we glaring at each other nose to nose. I smiled smugly and said "You've got it bad for me, don't you West?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. After a few minutes of silent glaring, he finally spoke up.

"Yeah, actually I do"

And damnit if that boy didn't give me the best kiss of my life.

**What the hell was that? Seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the user who requested this. I'm sorry I could only right this pairing for that specific request! Also, I'm sorry this is so short.**

Wally walked through the school hallway, straightening his letterman jacket. He spotted _her_, and immediately brightened up. If you asked him about said girl, he would go on a long spiel about she's 'the light of my life, my reason for waking up every morning.' Yes, the boy was completely enamored.

As he approached the object of his affections, he smoothed back his hair.

"Hey baby" He gave a winning smile, and took the books out of her arms.

"Hey yourself, square" She cocked an eyebrow, raising it above her pink cat-eye glasses, "And to what do I owe the _immense_ pleasure of seeing you today?"

"What? A guy can't help his girl to her class?" They both started walking to their next class, which they coincidently had together.

"Not unless there's a catch"

"Well," He began

"I knew it" She interrupted

"I just need your help with one, little thing. Miniscule even."

"And what would that be?"

"Grayson's having a party, and it's supposed to be a real bash. I need a date"

"That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all?"

"Wally I'm your girlfriend, that's what I'm supposed to do. Plus, maybe if you don't bug me, we can sneak off for some backseat bingo" She smirked at him

"They told me you were fast, Jennie Petrovski, but I chose not to believe it. I'm rethinking it now, though." He joked with her

"Get bent!" She shoved the boy "And it's Jenn, not Jennie, thank you very much."

"So what do you say? We on for the party?"

"It's a date."

**You guys should really leave me reviews. I only got 2-3 on the last chapter. I like to know how I'm doing with this.**


End file.
